1. Technology Field
The present invention relates to a mobile communication device, especially to a mobile communication device with an antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rise of the concept of mobile payment, mobile communication devices (such as smart phones) with a near-field communication function have been developed gradually. Disposing an antenna module for near-field communication can allow the mobile communication device to function as a payment instrument . However, because antenna signals can be affected by a metallic shield, the sensing efficiency of the antenna module will be reduced if the entire case of a mobile communication device is made of metal.
FIG. 1 illustrates a partial diagram of a metal backing plate of a conventional mobile communication device with a near-field communication function. To prevent antenna signals from being blocked by the case, a slot 113a (usually made of plastic) is disposed at a non-radiation part 114a of the metal backing plate 11a of the case such that an electromagnetic field induced by the antenna can radiate outward via the slot 113a. Although this design can ameliorate the aforementioned fault, the slot 113a must be small to maintain the overall aesthetic of the metal backing plate 11a. As a result, the sensing range of an antenna disposed inside the case is quite limited (as shown in FIG. 2).